


that time barry went on on a date with the wrong person

by Peter_Pufflepup



Series: stories of barry and oliver being boyfriends [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, M/M, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Protective Oliver Queen, barry gets stood up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pufflepup/pseuds/Peter_Pufflepup
Summary: barry is excited to go on a date with this new guy he met, alex. but an hour into the date, alex still hasn’t shown up, but a stranger has, and is asking for a chance.i saw this prompt on instagram, and i did not create it myself.neither barry, nor oliver belong to me. but alex does.





	that time barry went on on a date with the wrong person

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1

 barry tapped his fingers on the table, about to burst into tears. alex was supposed to show up an hour ago, but he hasn’t. he had called maybe six times, and texted about double that.

the waiter walked over once more, giving him sad eyes. “would you like to order, sir?” she said sympathetically.

“no, my date is on his way,”

“sweetheart, it’s been an hour,”

“i know.” barry sighed.

he was just about to stand, and leave, wiping tears from his eyes. 

iris had been so excited to get him a date since his ex had cheated on him. she would be so disappointed to find that this one didn’t show up. 

he didn’t understand why alex would seem so enthusiastic to take him out, then not show up. he ignored the sympathetic looks form table around him.

maybe he was just playing with barry’s feelings. 

but before barry could get past pushing his chair in, and fixing his napkin on the table, before a blonde, muscular man rushed over. barry felt the need to think that this man, was really  _attractive_. 

“hello darling, i’m sorry, the boss kept me for a meeting, i couldn’t get out of it without losing my job. forgive me.” the man, as in the man barry  _had never met before_ , gave him a brief hug, and a kiss on the cheek, before pulling barry’s chair back out. he gently forced barry into the seat. “just go with it, anyone to stand up such a beautiful man, doesn’t deserve him.” the man whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek once more. 

“my name’s oliver,” he whispered once more, as he sat in his own chair. 

barry smiled at the man -  _oliver_ \- what a handsome, masculine name. barry was so attracted to the impromptu date. 

“by chance could i get your name, gorgeous?”

”barry.”

”well barry,” oliver practically purred. “who had the nerve to stand you up?” then he growled the last part. 

“this guy named alex.” barry sighed, he had really been looking forward to getting to know alex, but maybe... his mind couldn’t make up a logical excuse while oliver was looking at him with such seductive eyes. 

“well, this ‘guy named alex’ seems like a douche, and doesn’t deserve you.”

”and you do?” barry shot back. 

“probably not actually. but,” oliver mumbled, “how about we ditch the fancy resturaunt and go to a bar.”

”sure.” barry gave a sigh of relief that he could leave this study restaurant that is alex’s favorite.

oliver took barry’s hand outside, and led him to his motorcycle. 

“you rode  _here,_ on  _that?_ _”_ barry asked once they strolled up to the bike. 

“yes, is there a problem?” oliver asked, climbing onto the offending object, swiftly fastening a helmet on.

“no. just surprised.”

”alright then, get on,” oliver tossed a helmet to barry, then tossed barry onto the bike. oliver started moving suddenly, causing barry to grip on him for dear life. 

if oliver has to admit it, it was nice, having that kind of trust. even if he kind of just took it from that alex guy’s hands. 

oliver felt barry’s helmet resting in the crook of his shoulder and neck, and thought, ‘definitely could get used to this.’

* * *

once they arrived to the bar, barry and oliver just kept getting closer, and when another man kit on barry, even putting a hand on his inner thigh, oliver shut it down real quick. but that’s a story for another time. 

both men got a tad tipsy, barry more than the older man. soon enough there were things done, again for another time, that led them back to oliver’s apartment, and cuddling on the couch while watching a movie, and eventually falling asleep. (don’t worry, oliver sobered up before he drove home.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw this in an instagram headcanon, which i do not have access to at the moment, so if i stile ur idea, i’m sorry. 
> 
> don’t forget to comment if you have any requests!

**Author's Note:**

> things get steamy next chapter, so if you’re not into it, then just consider this a one-shot.


End file.
